That Feeling
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: It began to set in as he pulled back the covers and crawled under them. DV - Written for sg-15-fic on LJ.


**Title:** That Feeling  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary:** It began to set in as he pulled back the covers and crawled under them.  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None  
**A/N:** Written for sg-15-fic, table 11, prompt 05: Home.

--

**That Feeling**

The plane touched the tarmak, and yet he didn't feel it.

After manuevering his way through throngs of people, and standing forever just to claim his one measly little suitcase, he still didn't feel it.

On the cab ride home, while he tried to focus on the familiar scenery instead of the unshaven driver, it still wouldn't sink in.

Trudging up the porch steps, weary from his trip, that feeling refused to hit him even as his keys found refuge in the lock. Nothing happened when he turned the key or opened the door and stepped inside.

He tried to find it, that feeling, as he tossed the suitcase carelessly into the living room. The dull thud that resounded as it hit the couch didn't do anything either. He sighed and pulled off his jacket, letting it lay over the first surface he passed on the way to the kitchen.

The light above the stove was on, and a small something inside him pulled a little. But it still wasn't quite right...wasn't _that_ feeling. Stepping over to the fridge, he pulled open the door, smiling at the lack of contents within. That small something pulled just a little harder.

His free hand immediately found its target. As he shut the door with his hip, he used the counter to pop the top off the bottle. He leaned back against the counter, bringing the foaming opening to his lips.

Looking around the parts of his house he could see in the almost darkness, he tried again to obtain that feeling as the bitter liquid slid down his throat. It settled comfortably in his stomach, but didn't help him get any closer to what he wanted. Still, he finished the bottle off anyway, placing it in the sink to be dealt with later.

Navigating through the darkness, he easily found his way to the end of the hall. The door to the bedroom was closed most of the way, and as he pushed it open, he felt that small something grow into something significantly bigger.

His gaze found the bed, and eagerly picked up the occupant hidden beneath the covers. Hands seemed to work of their own accord, shedding him of shirt, shoes, socks, and belt. Soon he found himself making his way around the bed.

It began to set in as he pulled back the covers and crawled under them. A warm sensation spread throughout his entire being as he curled around the slender form at the other end of the bed.

She stirred as his arm wove around her waist and his lips pressed to the warm flesh of her neck in a gentle kiss.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was husky with sleep as her head turned his direction.

He smiled and kissed her lips. "'Cause you're here." He whispered back, brushing his nose against hers.

She shifted so she lay on her back, staring up into his beautiful eyes. "You didn't tell me you'd be back tonight. I didn't get any groceries or anything."

"I noticed." He smirked and brushed her hair out of her face. At the slightly wounded look in her eyes, he smiled outright. "I wanted it to be a surprise." Again, his lips found hers in a sensual kiss, his hands coming to cup her face as his tongue dipped into her mouth.

Her eyes were closed as he pulled back up. "Mmmm, nice surprise." She smiled lazily, turning back on her side and allowing him to snuggle up against her back. As he trailed kisses down her neck, she sighed.

"I'm glad you're home, Daniel."

Daniel lifted up his head and watched as Vala drifted back off to sleep. He smiled affectionately, placing one final kiss to her temple.

"Me too." He whispered in her ear before sinking back into place against Vala, holding her gently in his arms. Feeling her, smelling her...loving her. Finally Daniel felt it - finally he knew he was home.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
